Flower Power
by Phoenix-or-the-fire
Summary: what happens when the titans have a reunion on Jerichos mountain, and what happens when Speedy destroys one of Jerichos precious flowers?


"Robin," Starfire said, "I think we should have the gathering of reunion"

"I don't know..." Robin replied

"Aww, c'mon man! Its been ages since we saw everyone!" Beast Boy agreed with Starfire.

"I agree with them," Raven added, "We hardly have anything to do anymore anyway, and its nothing the police can not handle."

"... Alright then," Robin relented, "Where should we go for the reunion?"

The four other titans put in ideas, but they were interrupted by a call from Herald. Cyborg put him up on the large tv screen as he answered his call.

"Hey man, whats up?" he asked

"Nothing much man," Herald replied, "I decided to visit Jericho," the said boy then popped up on the screen and waved to the five titans, "and we reckon its time for a reunion."

"Funny that." Raven monotoned.

"Huh?"

"We were just talking about having a reunion and were trying to figure out where to have it at." Beast Boy informed the two confused titans, who then smiled in understanding.

Herald then watched something Jericho was signing and then told the other titans what had been signed. "Jericho says we could have it up on his mountain if we wanted."

"I would agree to that," Robin replied, "but it might be a bit hard to get to."

"Nonsense, you can call the other titans and let them know. If they agree Herald and I can open portals for them to go straight there." Raven commented.

"Oh, okay then. Cyborg, Star and I will start calling the others and letting them know. We'll have the reunion this Saturday at midday. Raven, BB can you go and get food and stuff?"

"Sure" and "Yep" were the two replies.

Heralds connection broke off and then they all heard his trumpet, a portal appeared and out stepped Herald and Jericho who then stood next to Beast Boy. "We'll help BB and Raven."

...

By Saturday all the titans knew and awaited their portals from either Raven or Herald. So while the other five were setting everything up on the mountain top, the two stood off to the side calling portals up for the people on their lists.

An hour or two after everyone had arrived they were all just sitting down and chatting with one another. Kole was talking to Jericho, Argent and Speedy when she leaned backwards and accidentally crushed one of Jericho's flowers. Jericho was shocked, none of them knew why but Jericho was _very_ protective of his flowers.

"Oh-mi-gosh! I'm sorry Joey!" Kole exclaimed. Seeing as she was his on-again, off-again girlfriend, Jericho went easy on her. All he did was to grab a few handfuls of grass and chuck them on her while his smile dropped.

The sudden stop in conversation with the four, followed by Kole's exclamation and Jericho throwing grass on her had caught everyones attention. They all knew of his protectiveness for his flowers.

Speedy, being Speedy, then decided it would be funny to see what would happen if one were to purposely destroy a flower. And what the punishment would be for someone he didn't particularly care for all that much. So he stood up, gaining everyones attention, and then walked over to a rather beautiful flower, looked Jericho in the eye, but then looked away before Jericho could possess him... and then jumped on it.

As a collective, everyone gasped at Speedy's brashness.

They watched as Jericho stood up, an angry look on his usually calm face, passed his guitar to Kole, and stalked up to the unfortunate boy. Speedy looked up then, his face a picture of smugness. Until he saw Jericho.

As soon as eye contact was made, Jericho smiled rather evilly, and leapt into Speedy's body, possessing him. With that done he decided to embarrass Speedy any way possible. This went from trying to balance his bow on his nose, to doing the chicken dance, all the while the other titans were either trying, and failing, not to laugh, or were just plain rolling over with tears in their eyes.

At the end when Jericho apparently started to get bored of this torture, he finished with stuffing the archers clothes with all the grass he could rip up, and quite a bit of dirt possibly with a few worms, and making him a living scarecrow.

He noticed that Jinx and Raven had both been recording the whole thing from separate sides of the field, so he did a few poses for them to catch before leaping out of Speedy's body. He was now wearing a thoroughly amused smile on his face, he proceeded to take his guitar back and then sat down like nothing strange had just happened.

Speedy was completely unamused as the grass was itchy and he could feel the worms wriggling around. He ran around the corner to a sheltered place and emptied his clothing of anything unwanted and spent the rest of the time moping and combing his hair.

Raven and Jinx sent their videos to everyones communicators for them to watch at their pleasure, even going so far as to debate on whether to send a copy to the Green Arrow.

Soon everyone returned to what they had been doing previously, but now with much more care of the flowers around them.

...

That day everyone learnt _not _to mess with Jericho's flowers, lest you want to end up being a living scarecrow.


End file.
